PokeSpe Truth or Dare
by ceiye
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Nothing is rejected. Except for anons.  HIATUS due to the chapters getting deleted. STILL MAD!
1. Chapter 1

Pokey: Well, I've been reading way too much Hetalia lately, which I should have done earlier when I was really into it in seventh grade, and read a bunch of Q & As. Well, this isn't a Q&A techically, and it's not interactable technically, so I think this is allowed. I don't think there is one for PokeSpe, so why not do one? I've also been trying to be more active, so this is _probably_ all you'll get until I finish the Gold OGAMM. Questions, dares, comments, bribes, insults, yaoi, yuri, everything is accepted. No review left behind.

Dexholders: What?

Pokey: Go on. Ask away. Remember though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any questions that may be asked. However I own my cheese. And that's all that matters. **

Oh yes, and if any new information pops up later in the PokeSpe series, don't get mad at me if whatever happens here is wrong.


	2. a random reader

**a random reader**

Great! My first reviewer! As a reward, I'm going to write the chapter _right now_.

I do not own Pokemon or this question.

**all right, let's give them dares first:**

Red and Blue(girl): do the Seven Minutes In Heaven, but instead of seven minutes, i want Ten Minutes. MUAHAHAHA! and i expect to hear a moan. :)

Red: W- what?

Blue: Come on, it will be fun~!

Red: NO. I refuse to-

Pokey: NOTHING IS REJECTED! *takes out lead pipe* Here's a closet.

Red: NOOOOOO!

Pokey: We'll check on them later.

**Yellow: seduce Green(guy)**

Yellow: Umm… Hi Green?

Blue: *shouting from closet* MORE PASSION YELLOW!

Yellow: …I-I've never done this before!

Pokey: Here's a script if you need it.

Yellow: Th-thanks. Wait, what is this?

Pokey: You have to read it. Or do I have to take out Mr. Pipe here?

Yellow: Aagh! F-fine. Oh, my beloved Green! My love! When I look at you, my world brightens! Oh the sun can't even compare to your light. I promise to always be with you! May we be together for all eternity!

Green: Excuse me?

Pokey: That wasn't that bad. Next one!

**Ruby: please make all the guys look like a girl for the rest of the chapters, and you too.**

Ruby: Great~! Now I can use all those dresses that Sapph never wears!

Gold: You don't care that you have to wear a dress to?

Ruby: Oh yeah. Forgot about that part. Just as well, I have a dress anyways!

Pokey: Wut. Magic author powers go!

Blue: HOLY CRAP! Why did Red suddenly turn into a girl?

Pokey: Just a costume.

Gold: This is really embarrassing. But I look kinda sexy.

Green: …How the hell can you say that?

Ruby: You'll get used to this.

Green: You say this as if you do this regularly.

Ruby: I do actually. Fangirls.

Pokey: That's nice. And if I can say this, TMI. *snaps pictures* This is going to get distracting.

Pearl: NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR THIS FOR A WHOLE STORY! I'm changing.

Pokey: You can't. Reviewer asked you to-

Pearl: I DON'T CARE!

Pokey: That was rude. Oh well. Just give me a few poses and you can change I guess… It would be going against our policy, but we can't have Yellow and Platina having a nosebleed every time they look at them. Besides Emerald, your hair won't stay under your wig.

**Red and Blue: do you guys have feelings for each other?**

Red: I'M LOCKED IN A FREAKING CLOSET! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!

Blue: Of course I have feelings for him. I have feelings for everyone. Green, Yellow, Red, Gold, Silver, everyone. Just not the same feelings.

Pokey: Well, you technically answered them. Next question.

**Yellow and Green: the same question with Red and Blue**

Yellow: D-do I have to answer?

Pokey: Yes.

Yellow: Maybe?

Green: No.

Pokey: …I will take that as a perfectly acceptable answer. You are an emotionless robot anyways.

**Silver: be honest, are you straight or not?**

Silver: WHAT? Of course I am!

Gold: Really? What about last night when I gave you that fake ID and took you to that new bar? You had a thre-

Pokey: RATED T!

Gold: It wasn't that bad.

Pokey: You could have at least taken Green too. I want to see him drunk. And let's check on Red and Blue.

Red: That… was…

Blue: It wasn't bad. Everything else stays between me and Red.

Pokey: Great! Glad you had fun. Can I have my pipe back now?

Well, that wasn't too bad I guess. I usually like Special and OldRival, but this was pretty refreshing. Hard to stay neutral. Though if anyone wants me to support a shipping for one chapter, I'll do that.


	3. bowser comunist lv x

**bowser comunist lv x**

Whoo! New review while I was writing the first one! Without further ado:

I do not own Pokémon or this question.

**THANK THE LORD, JESUS GRANDMA! i have been waiting for this foreva! on with tortue muahahaha **

Yellow: Y-you want to torture us?

Gold: I'm okay with anything involving sexy girls.

Crystal: *kicks Gold*

Gold: I was only (half) joking Serious Gal.

**truths:gold: do you like walfels?**

Gold: Yeah I like waffles! Do you like pancakes?

**crystal: why are you such a up tight beeeeaaach?**

Crystal: I resent that.

**red: do you considre you the best of the dex holders if not who?**

Red: I'm not the best. I think Green and I are kind of tied.

Gold: Gee, thanks senpai.

Red: Gold too.

Blue: How about me? *crocnaw tears*

Red: Blue too.

Sapph: What am I then?

Red: Sapphire too.

Pokey: This might go on for a while. NEXT!

**wrighter:can we send in oc to help with pain?**

Pokey: If you want. I can't guarantee I'll use them though.

**dares:crystal: take a chill pill. if you dont got a chill pill take a chill strip. you know pop it out, put on your toung, melts, chill.**

Crystal: I don't want to.

Pokey: AHEM

Crystal: Why should I?

Pokey: You have to. It's our policy.

Crystal: …Fine. I have neither. I don't have to do it.

Pearl: Here you can have some of mine! Missy and Dia bought them for me.

Crystal: I hate you so much right now.

Pearl: What? Why?

**yellow: guess what web series i just refrenced if you do it corectly. i get a nose bleed and you get cookie (yes i am a yellow fanboy stop laughing)**

Yellow: Umm… I don't know?

Blue: Really Yellow? Oh well, I can't blame you. You spent a chunk of your life without technology in the Viridian Forest.

**emerald: take this duble exspresso and ak47 have fun**

Emerald: WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUNS ARE AWESOME!

Pokey: Congratulations. You have doomed us all.

**bless your face if you snezzed during this coment bless you peace off. ps srry a-boot da spelling i is on dsi and its 2am firetruken broken toes**

Pokey: I know, I write stuff on my DSi too. I mostly read fanfiction at 2 in the morning too.

Oh yeah. Forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I am going to Italy tomorrow. Or something. Maybe the day after tomorrow. But yeah, Italy. So I might not actually do something for the next week. This will give me a lot of time to write stuff though. So the Gold OGAMM will be here sooner. Or later. Most likely later.


	4. Contemplate

**Contemplate**

Okay, time to get to work!

I don't own anything.

**Truth or dare? Hell yea.**

**Dares**

**Ruby: Go get a stunfisk**

Ruby: What? But that is such an ugly Pokemon!

Sapph: Come on Sissy Boy! Look! There's one!

Ruby: Eeeewwww…

**Sapphire: Wear a pink dress for an entire day**

Ruby: YAY! I have one right here!

Sapph: NO! I don't wanna wear that frilly thing! It's so… pink… Hey, wait. What were ya doin' with that anyways?

Ruby: Fangirls. Vicious things.

Pokey: Stop stalling Sapph. MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS GO!

Sapph: NOOOO!

**Emerald: Go around telling people "I'm tall"**

Emerald: I am though. Hey everyone! I'm tall!

Everyone: Suuuuuuure.

Emerald: *ooc sniffle* I am though…

**Diamond: Don't eat for seven hours straight.**

Diamond: That's easy! *goes to sleep*

**Pearl: Keep your mouth shut for 2 hours (Don't lie Pearl, I know you have ADHD)**

Pearl: Fine…

…

…

…

DIA WAKE UP! You have to suffer with me!

Diamond: _Yaaawn…_ What?

**Platinum: Go work in a maid's cafe for a day**

Platinum: A maid café? What is that?

Pokey: …Seriously? Oh well. MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS GO!

Pearl: DIA! No, Diamond. WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!

Diamond: Whaaaa?

Pokey: Pearl. Your dare?

Pearl: Right.

…

…

…

Can I at least sell Dia some pictures? I'm doing him a favor!

Pokey: Neutrality!

**I don't have any questions...for now.**

Sapphire: GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!

Ruby: Come one, you look cute!


End file.
